Explicações
by Bruna Ackles
Summary: Em referências às fics J2, Wincest e Dastiel deletadas.


**EXPLICAÇÕES**

Em referência às fics: _Amor de Salvação, Entre Irmãos, Entre o Céu e o Inferno I, II e III, Fly Away From Here, One Last Breath, Prisioneiros do amor, Sem Você, The Reason, Um Novo Começo, Uma Coisa leva à Outra, S.E.X, Sem me Controlar, Faça Comigo o que fez com ela, O que eu quero esquecer, Você, Destinos do Coração, Nem dormindo consigo te esquecer _e_ Nada é simplesmente o que parece quando se ama._

Eu peço desculpas às pessoas que leram as fics acima e as que esperavam a continuação, porém foi o melhor a ser feito. Já que hoje não escreveria mais fics como essas que escrevi há alguns meses. Se fiz vocês esperarem, ou se fiz, primeiramente vocês lerem peço desculpas; principalmente pelo que leram.

Talvez vocês devam estar pensando: _O que essa louca está falando? Ela apagou todas as fics que eu lia e me fez esperar tudo isso para dizer que não vai continuar?_

Mas eu estou fazendo um favor a vocês. Sei que muitos vão me mandar reviews furiosas, mas eu não ligo porque o que faço é para um propósito maior.

Vocês devem estar pensando que não sou eu, que alguém invadiu o meu perfil, mas sou eu mesma, Bruna. Só não com os mesmos pensamentos.

Vou lhes contar um resumo do que aconteceu com a Bruna Ackles que vocês conheciam... Talvez vocês não irão querer passar daqui, mas mesmo assim vou continuar, porque eu sei que alguém lerá até o final.

Vocês já pararam para pensar se Deus existe?

Agora vocês devem estar rindo da minha cara ou dizendo que isso já é demais... Porém eu continuo.

Para mim Ele não existia, ou existia e tinha deixado que nós nos evoluíssemos por conta própria. "Como as plantas e os animais" eu dizia. Hoje, me acho extremamente idiota por algum dia ter pensado nisso. Porque Deus não os deixou e não nos deixou, porque se preocupa conosco.

Minha família (tias e irmão) começou a ir à igreja e me convidar para ir também, mas eu não queria ir. Então, certo dia eu perguntei se minha mãe queria assistir Supernatural comigo, porque quando eu amo muito alguma coisa eu quero que todos conheçam e também amem. Mas ela odiava Supernatural, principalmente pelo fato de eu só falar disso o dia inteiro. Porém ela propôs o seguinte acordo: _"Se você for todos os dias à igreja com seu irmão, eu assisto todos os episódios que você quiser." _Eu achei justo e aceitei a proposta.

Confesso que no princípio tinha a ideia de que igreja era bom para aumentar sua auto-estima. Só que conforme eu fui indo, comecei a ver que talvez eu estivesse errada e passei a pensar: _E se Deus existe?_ _Céu e inferno e todas essas coisas... _Não foi nada fácil pensar em uma coisa dessas. Não quando você nunca acreditou que Deus estivesse te guiando ou pelo menos tentando fazer isso.

O que me fez pensar nisso, além da igreja foi um livro que li. Sempre gostei de histórias sobre o fim do mundo etc. passei na biblioteca e encontrei uma série completa com 13 livros, chamado _"Deixados para Trás"_ de Tim LaHaye, (ou algo parecido). Se vocês tiverem tempo e interesse, espero que leiam.

Quando terminei este livro, tive quase certeza de que esse tempo todo eu estive errada e que Ele olhava por nós, por todos nós. Mas eu pensei... _Se quando ocorrer o Arrebatamento nós teremos uma chance, então eu vou esperar até lá._ Mas Deus nem sempre faz o que você quer, mas sim o que você precisa.

Comecei a pedir que Deus me desse evidências de sua existência, que Ele tocasse em meu coração etc. não foi no tempo que eu quis, mas que Ele quis.

Digo a vocês que foi a melhor sensação que você pode ter. O pastor falava sobre o tema de mudanças e pecados. E durante todo o culto eu me senti incomodada, até que ao final, quando ele disse que quem quisesse aceitar a Jesus Cristo como seu único Salvador devia ir até ele. Sem notar me vi lá na frente com o coração pulsando muito mais rápido do que em qualquer outro momento e pequeno... Porque Ele fez eu me sentir tão pequena, mas ao mesmo tempo segura... As lágrimas desciam de meus olhos sem parar, e eu pedia perdão desesperadamente.

E por isso eu não vou mais escrever. Porque apesar de tudo, de eu nunca acreditar nele, de ser tão incrédula, ele me salvou, me escolheu... E te escolheu também, porque senão você não estaria lendo minhas explicações. Ele faz isso porque te ama.

Ele pode te perdoar, porque Ele é misericordioso e perdoa a todos que lhe pedem perdão, porque nos ama.

Um amigo meu, durante uma oração disse a seguinte parábola:

"_Imagine que você está tendo um filho. Ele acabou de nascer. Mas o mundo está um caos. Há uma doença que todos nesse mundo têm, ela se espalha por todo o corpo e mata. O seu filho nasceu com um sangue puro, o único em todo o mundo. E se ele der seu sangue todos serão salvos... Você, mãe ou pai, dá o sangue do seu filho e salva o mundo inteiro, você sofre porque sabe que dará o seu filho para sofrer pelo mundo, mas mesmo assim você o entrega."_

Deus fez isso... Deu seu único filho para nos salvar. Então Ele também te ama e quer que você o procure, o busque.

Porque se você leu até aqui, é porque Ele quer o seu bem, Ele quer estar ao seu lado e te ajudar, basta você querer.

Antes de me despedir, peço perdão a Deus por tudo que escrevi anteriormente para que outras pessoas lessem e que agora deletei.

Espero que tenham me entendido, qualquer pergunta ou crítica estou aqui...

Bruna.

**Anonymous: **Olá! Concordo com vc. SPN é ótimo, não vou deixar de assistir, até porque eu não consigo, Kkk. Deus realmente diz sobre amar o próximo, só acho que talvez vc deva conhecer um pouco mais a bíblia.

E apesar de muitas pessoas terem achado que sou preconceituosa, só pelo fato de ter parado de escrever fics de slash. Digo, que isso não aconteceu. Continuo respeitando os homessexuais. Não abomino opiniões diversas, e nem sou capaz de desrespeitar alguém, só por não concordar com as minhas opiniões... Espero que tenham me entendido.

Que Deus os abençoe e até um dia!


End file.
